Nuit d'orage sur le balcon
by Caroline Sable Diogene
Summary: Le titre parle de lui-même, érotisme au menu pour réchauffer corps et coeurs en ces temps hivernaux, pour adultes avertis!


**Nuit d'orage sur le balcon**

 **OoO**

 **Fiction érotique de Diogène**

Allongée sur le lit, les cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller, Candy soupira puis décida de se lever pour fermer cette fenêtre qui claquait depuis cinq minutes. Le vent soufflait fort dehors, un orage se préparait probablement car la chaleur était accablante depuis deux jours et la jeune femme dans sa fine nuisette blanche prit d'abord le temps de se faire caresser le corps par ce souffle agréable et tiède. Elle souleva de ses mains sa longue chevelure blonde et bouclée pour aérer sa nuque moite et ses aisselles et se mit dos à la fenêtre. L'air fit vibrer légèrement le tissu soyeux de sa nuisette et caressa sa peau au passage, ce qui la fit frissonner de plaisir. C'était très agréable et elle ferma les yeux pour poursuivre cette sensation qui l'envahissait et devenait érotique. Elle ondula alors pour que le vent la caresse davantage et ses jambes s'écartèrent un peu. Une ondée s'engouffra sous sa courte nuisette et effleura ses cuisses sensuellement. Elle pencha le buste en avant et offrit ainsi ses fesses au vent, ce qui lui fit un effet étrange et agréable. Elle lâcha son épaisse chevelure qui retomba sur ses épaules et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses pour remonter lentement le tissu, soupirant sous la fessée douce du vent sur son derrière offert. L'air la rafraîchit en envoyant un filet de brise caresser ses orifices naturels, une caresse intime sensuelle qui la fit gémir. Elle mordit sa lèvre puis se pencha davantage pour que son pubis subisse aussi cette gifle d'air sifflante et excitante. Lâchant le tissu de sa nuisette et caressant ses seins, ses tétons durcirent vite mais la nuisette retomba sur ses fesses et freina le vent dans son plaisir à la fouetter. Elle fit alors remonter tout ce tissu de soie par dessus sa tête et nue comme un ver, elle se retourna face à son amant invisible et le laissa la fouetter de face sur ses seins, son ventre, son pubis doré et ses cuisses. Elle ondula alors pour danser avec lui, c'était délicieux, elle faisait l'amour avec le vent et aimait cela. Elle dansa ainsi plusieurs minutes mais un éclair précédé du bruit de la foudre l'interrompit, elle ouvrit les yeux et scruta le ciel. Une goutte passa devant ses yeux, suivie d'une autre et très vite une averse tomba. Elle tendit les mains pour récupérer quelques gouttes et se rafraîchit le visage avec puis elle refit la même chose pour s'humidifier la gorge puis les seins. Puis la pluie augmenta, Candy se pencha alors à la fenêtre, aimant cette ondée fraîche sur sa poitrine et pensa qu'une douche intégrale serait des plus agréables. Elle referma alors sa fenêtre puis sortit de sa chambre et gagna le salon. Elle ouvrit la porte-fenêtre menant au balcon et s'assit sur le rebord plein et large pour recevoir un maximum d'eau sur sa personne. Elle ne fut pas déçue, un déluge s'abattit sur ses cuisses pendant dans le vide et elle les écarta davantage pour se faire arroser le clitoris et subir ainsi une excitation plus sensuelle et pouvant peut-être mener à une jouissance. Elle gémit en se caressant les tétons et se lécha la lèvre. Un éclair lui fit à nouveau lever les yeux et le tonnerre qui suivit la fit trembler un peu. Elle tourna alors la tête et sursauta en voyant une lueur rouge briller à sa droite. Puis celle-ci disparut, elle scruta dans l'obscurité et pâlit en la voyant revenir et en comprenant que derrière ce point rouge, il y avait la braise d'une cigarette et derrière cette cigarette forcément quelqu'un. Elle sauta alors du rebord de son balcon prête à rentrer vite dans son salon mais un nouvel éclair traversa le ciel et elle découvrit que derrière cette cigarette, il y avait un homme torse nu et en slip qui la regardait et semblait bien excité de ce qu'il avait vu, vu la tension de son slip. Et cet homme, elle le connaissait bien, c'était son voisin, il était le plus beau mec qu'elle avait jamais vu de sa vie et elle rêvait à chaque fois qu'elle le rencontrait dans l'escalier qu'il lui propose de l'inviter à boire un verre chez lui. Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait, il semblait indifférent à sa voisine et aux femmes en général. D'ailleurs, elle était persuadée depuis quelques temps qu'il était gay vu qu'il n'y avait jamais de fille avec lui et que seul un homme venait régulièrement le voir. Mais son slip le trahissait, il bandait pour elle et donc était capable de désirer une femme. Candy hésita donc, l'occasion était trop belle et elle était dans un tel état de désir elle même, pourquoi fuir et se priver de quelque chose qui pouvait être mémorable ? Elle ne fuit donc pas mais retourna vers le rebord du balcon et dit à son voisin :

\- Vous m'offrez une bouffée ?

Elle n'entendit aucune réponse ni réaction, pourtant quelques secondes après, elle perçut un bruit, il venait d'enjamber le muret et de sauter sur son balcon. Elle sentit alors la cigarette toucher ses lèvres, elle aspira une grosse bouffée puis souffla le nuage de fumée en penchant la tête en arrière. Elle sentit sa gorge frissonner sous la bouche qui la goûta et la main qui caressa son sein gauche alors que son membre dur dans son slip se colla contre ses fesses. Elle geint puis aspira à nouveau la fumée alors que la main descendait entre ses cuisses et tripota son clitoris. Elle gémit, il jeta le mégot, l'entoura de son bras droit et tritura son téton droit de son doigt. Elle gémit plus, il la tourna alors, empoigna son menton, glissa sa langue dans sa bouche et la fouilla brutalement. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, sentit sa peau humide et chaude et la trouva douce comme du satin, lisse et toute en courbes fermes. Elle aima tout de suite ce torse et laissa ses doigts courir sur lui en se sentant déjà ivre de son haleine aux arômes de tabac et de bière blonde. Elle était sur la pointe de ses orteils, il était si grand mais il la tenait si serrée contre son sexe qui s'enfonçait sur son bas ventre et sa main droite qui caressait son cul pour l'enfoncer plus contre lui. Mais il la lâcha subitement et appuya sur ses épaules minces pour la faire tomber à genoux face à son sexe. Elle le sentit contre sa joue et ne chercha pas à se dérober, il lui faisait déjà trop envie avant de le voir et elle le fit glisser entre son slip et en suça le bout avec gourmandise. Il avait un goût suave et laiteux. En l'entendant gémir, elle se sentit heureuse, c'était son premier mot, une onomatopée de plaisir alors elle le pompa avec ardeur de toute sa science pour l'impressionner. Il renouvela son onomatopée, en émit de nouvelles. Elle le sentit se raidir et craint qu'il se lâche déjà alors elle quitta sa sucette et se releva en caressant ses fesses, revenant se coller sur lui en baisant au passage son torse, avalant un téton puis attendant son prochain désir. Il vint vite, il la souleva par les fesses, l'assit sur le rebord du balcon puis se plia pour lui offrir une délicieuse feuille de rose des plus sophistiquée et excitante. Sa langue semblait bien experte, il la lécha en profondeur et délicatesse tout en sachant éviter de la faire jouir complètement mais la faisant se tordre et geindre tout le temps. Puis à un moment, il quitta sa fente et glissa sa langue vers son anus et le tapota de cet appendice un petit moment. Elle fut étonnée, c'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait cela et ça lui plaisait. Voudrait-il après y glisser aussi son sexe ? Le voudrait-elle aussi ? Elle n'avait jamais envisagé une sodomie mais ne se l'interdit plus en ce moment, découvrant que cet endroit tabou pouvait aussi être érogène. Il le quitta pourtant assez vite, laissa remonter sa langue sur son ventre, ses seins qu'il suça aussi puis revint fouiller sa bouche et colla sa queue dure et raide sur sa fente qui l'accueillit sans délai. IL écarta mieux ses jambes et les mit autour de ses épaules puis la pilonna. Elle le sentit la remplir, il était bien monté, il touchait son utérus et quelques coups d'aiguille au début la firent se crisper et s'accrocher à son cou mais il était doué et très vite, elle gémit à nouveau et le laissa la pénétrer de plus en plus fougueusement en se faisant secouer dangereusement sur le bord du balcon. Pourtant elle n'avait pas peur, bien qu'elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment, elle se sentait bien avec lui entre ses bras et sa chair, elle était en confiance et n'imaginait pas qu'il lui fasse du mal ou courir un risque. Était-elle déjà amoureuse ? Peut-être car il lui plaisait déjà tant avant, il était un fantasme de plusieurs mois et s'avérait un fantasme réussi, un amant plein d'initiatives et de talents.

Elle se tortilla, le plaisir s'amplifiait et elle haleta, accrochée à lui pour qu'il la fasse jouir mais il sortit d'elle, la décrocha de son cou et du rebord du balcon et la fit se retourner dos à lui. Elle comprit aussitôt qu'il voulait poursuivre en levrette et elle cambra son dos, écarta les jambes et les deux bras sur le rebord. Il s'enfonça à nouveau jusqu'à la garde et la pilonna fortement. Elle haleta aussitôt et le laissa la secouer comme un pantin, les bras ruisselants, les cheveux trempés et emmêlés, la bouche ouverte gémissante. Qu'est-ce qu'il était résistant, il la pénétra ainsi de longues minutes, alternant les vitesses pour l'empêcher d'aller au bout. Elle était dans un état de nervosité extrême, tout son corps tendu de désir fourmillant, au bord de la folie et lorsqu'il sortit son membre de son vagin et le posa sur son anus, elle n'eut aucun doute d'être prête à ça et à l'aimer. Il prit son temps, caressa un peu et de son gland et d'un doigt ce petit trou serré, le mouilla au maximum de la pluie puis poussa doucement pour le pénétrer. Elle n'eut pas mal d'abord mais quand il s'enfonça plus, une brûlure aiguë la fit se raidir et resserra le membre dans son corps, ce qui n'était plus agréable.

-Aie ! Tu me fais mal ! Pas ainsi s'il te plaît !

Il ne dit rien, cessa d'avancer en elle mais n'en ressortit pas et passa une main sur son pubis pour le caresser à nouveau. Candy reprit alors plaisir et son sphincter se détendit, elle le savait encore en lui mais sans plus de brûlure. Et lorsqu'elle le sentit à nouveau s'enfoncer, elle ne protesta pas car il était doux et excitait sa féminité. Il fit quelques va et viens en elle puis en ressortit, y pénétra à nouveau et l'habitua ainsi à la sodomie. Quand elle sentit son cul chauffer mais sans douleur, de façon excitante, elle découvrit le plaisir de se faire enculer. Il devint alors moins lent et la pilonna sans cesser de titiller son clitoris et elle haleta cette fois pour ses deux côtés mis au supplice. Il gémit aussi enfin de façon sonore et sembla prêt à aller au bout de son plaisir cette fois et se vider les couilles dans son cul. Elle se cambra davantage pour haleter comme une chienne, il la secoua fortement, écrasa un de ses seins, enfonça deux doigts dans sa fente et la mena ainsi vers un orgasme fulgurant qui fut accompagné d'éclairs de foudre et qui assourdit ainsi ses cris et les vagissements de son amant qui déchargea sa semence par à coups. Il finit de se vider par un râle vainqueur puis se retira et s'accrocha au rebord du balcon pour reprendre son souffle. Candy, molle comme une poupée de chiffon, se laissa glisser au sol sur les genoux et attendit aussi que ses terminaisons nerveuses se calment et sa respiration ralentir. Les secondes passèrent, elle leva la tête, vit son ombre près d'elle, il laissait la pluie le rafraîchir, elle se força à se relever, se mit à ses côtés et en fit autant. Puis elle rit.

\- Tu avais déjà fait l'amour sous l'orage ?

Il ne répondit pas, il se frottait le torse avec l'eau puis les parties intimes et ses cuisses. Elle attendit puis mit sa main sur son bras.

\- Tu es muet ? Pourtant je t'ai déjà entendu parler, pour dire bonjour, seulement bonjour mais ça prouve que tu as une voix.

Elle l'entendit alors rire mais il ne répondit pas.

\- Bon, si tu préfères te taire, ça ne fait rien, le silence c'est bien aussi.

\- On peut parler un peu bien sûr, j'ai ri car ma voix c'est mon métier, je suis comédien de théâtre.

\- Comédien ? C'est drôle, je ne l'imaginais pas, je pensais que tu travaillais dans un bureau et que tu préférais les garçons.

Il éclata de rire encore.

\- Bien sûr que je le suis… dans un bureau, j'ai un job pour vivre mais ma passion c'est le théâtre et je préfère les filles depuis toujours.

\- Pourtant tu n'en as jamais emmené une ici, il n'y a qu'un mec qui vient te voir souvent !

\- Tu m'as l'air bien renseignée ? Tu me surveilles chère voisine ?

\- Oh ! Non ! C'est juste que tu me plaisais beaucoup et j'espérais que tu me regardes et m'invites mais… tu avais l'air si indifférent et froid alors…

\- Sache que ce mec qui vient me voir est mon frère et que tu reçois pas mal de types chez toi pour que j'évite de me faire des illusions sur ma jolie voisine sans une vraie certitude de ne pas me prendre un râteau !

\- Toi un râteau ? Ça n'a pas dû t'arriver souvent !

\- Détrompes-toi ! Et puis je suis timide en plein jour.

\- Alors, tu ne veux pas venir prendre un verre dans mon salon éclairé ?

\- On peut le prendre dans la semi-obscurité d'une bougie !

\- Tu en as chez toi car moi pas ?

\- Oui j'en ai. Je vais aller en chercher une.

\- Très bien alors je t'attend au salon.

Elle vit son ombre enjamber le muret puis pénétrer de son côté du balcon. Elle entra aussi dans son salon, partit dans la salle de bain et se nettoya puis s'essuya les cheveux et le corps. Elle enfila un peignoir de satin noir, attacha sa chevelure en une couette sur le côté puis retourna dans le salon.

Elle le vit revenir cinq minutes après alors qu'elle se demandait s'il n'avait pas changé d'avis. Elle n'avait pas rallumé, elle distingua son ombre puis un briquet qui éclaira une grosse bougie illuminant son visage et sa silhouette vêtue d'un pantalon de pyjama de satin noir et un débardeur blanc.

Il s'avança vers elle, lui tendit la bougie, elle croisa ses yeux, ils étaient bleu saphir en amandes et de longs cils noirs les entouraient, il avait un regard félin hypnotisant. Il sourit sans ouvrir les lèvres, en coin et elle se sentit toute frissonnante en prenant la bougie et la posant sur la table basse. Puis elle se retourna vers lui.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Soda, whisky, bière ?

\- Je veux bien une bière si elle est blonde.

Elle sourit, sa réponse était celle qu'elle avait envisagée pour la plus probable et lui tendit une cannette de bière blonde qu'elle venait d'ouvrir deux minutes avant.

Il la saisit et en savoura une longue gorgée puis la posa sur la table. Elle lui montra alors le canapé.

\- Assieds-toi !

Il obéit, s'installa au milieu du divan de quatre places, les jambes écartées, il était resté pieds nus et elle le contempla quelques secondes en le trouvant vraiment sexy ainsi. Il finit par sourire sous son regard insistant puis rire.

\- Qu'y a-t-il encore de drôle cher voisin ?

\- C'est nerveux, tu le sais, tu as le don de me rendre timide dès que je vois tes beaux yeux verts et ton nez mutin Candy !

\- Tu connais mon surnom ? dit-elle étonnée en venant s'installer près de lui, heureuse de ce constat qu'il l'ait regardée de près.

Il sourit et prit sa main.

\- Oui, je l'ai entendu un jour d'une copine à toi, la petite brune boulotte à lunettes.

\- La petite brune boulotte ? Ah, oui, Patricia. Ce n'est pas gentil de dire qu'elle est boulotte, elle a pas mal maigri depuis son régime.

\- Elle est pourtant toujours boulotte, je l'ai vue il y a trois jours, je ne peux pas mentir et dire qu'elle est mince !

\- Tu es du genre très franc alors ?

\- Je pense que c'est du respect que de dire ce qu'on pense vraiment plutôt que de mentir pour ne pas blesser.

\- Je suis plutôt d'accord mais parfois il est mieux de ne rien dire du tout que peiner, si ce n'est pas utile.

\- Je ne dis pas toujours tout tu sais ! Par exemple, je ne t'ai pas dit que tu étais souvent très mal coiffée le matin pour partir au travail !

\- Moi mal coiffée ? Mais c'est de la muflerie de me dire ça après que… oh ! Oui c'est vrai, des fois je pars au boulot en retard et je me contente d'attacher mes cheveux plein de nœuds avec un élastique mais tu sais ils sont si pénibles à coiffer, ça me prend tant de temps ! Je songe souvent à les couper mais, je n'ai pas trouvé encore le courage !

\- Ne le trouve pas Candy, tu as des cheveux magnifiques, comme maintenant par exemple.

Elle rosit sous son regard profond et ce compliment et l'embrassa sur la joue puis vu qu'il la prit dans ses bras, sur la bouche pour un baiser tendre qui la bouleversa. Elle releva les yeux et caressa ses cheveux encore humides qui entouraient son visage racé jusqu'à ses épaules larges.

\- Merci Terrence, toi aussi tu as de beaux cheveux, en fait, tu as tout de beau et je pense depuis que j'habite ici que tu es le plus beau mec que j'ai jamais vu.

\- Merci de m'avouer ça, j'aime ta franchise Candy. Tu es plutôt belle de partout aussi, j'ai eu le temps de le sentir à défaut de tout bien voir.

\- Tu voudrais mieux voir ? dit-elle d'une petite voix pleine d'espoir.

\- J'adorerai !

Elle sourit, détacha la ceinture de son peignoir et lui mit ses seins sous le nez. Puis elle se leva et se posta face à lui pour que la bougie lui montre ses formes. Il fixa son corps longtemps, la fit tourner sans la toucher juste en tenant sa main puis une fois repu la fit s'asseoir sur ses cuisses et avoua dans ses yeux verts :

\- Oui tu es divinement belle et sexy Candy, tu es la plus belle femme à qui j'ai fait l'amour.

\- Et il y en a eu beaucoup ?

\- Quelques unes. Et toi, combien d'amants ?

\- Pas beaucoup, quatre seulement et un qui l'a été trois ans.

\- Et qu'est-il devenu ?

\- Il est mort d'un accident de moto il y a deux ans.

\- Ah ! Désolé ! Mais tous ces mecs qui défilent chez toi ?

\- Juste des amis, il y a mes deux cousins, des collègues infirmiers et mon ami Tom qui est comme mon frère car nous avons vécu dans le même foyer d'accueil pendant cinq ans avant que je ne sois adoptée. En fait… je n'ai pas eu de petit ami depuis deux ans et une seule relation sexuelle une soirée où j'avais un peu bu mais c'était nul. Et toi, depuis quand es-tu seul ?

\- Depuis toujours.

Puis, comme elle le regardait sans bien comprendre :

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de relation bien longue, je suis trop difficile à vivre et à m'attacher en fait.

\- Oh ! Donc, entre nous ce sera aussi un feu de paille ?

\- Je l'ignore mais je préfère ne pas penser loin vu comment ça a commencé.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Candy… tu ne peux pas nier que tu étais nue sur ton balcon à te caresser sous l'orage et donc que tu risquais d'être vue et aguicher… Et tu t'es offerte à moi si aisément ! Tu… pourrais être une fille très facile et… cumuler les aventures…

Elle se releva très vite de ses genoux, vexée et se sentant insultée. Elle remit son peignoir et lui lança :

\- Tu me prends pour une salope en chaleur quoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, tu as le droit de vivre comme tu aimes mais moi… je ne peux pas envisager une relation sans fidélité !

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, moi non plus, je ne peux l'envisager et toi… tu viens sauter si facilement les filles sur leur balcon !

\- Candy, je n'ai jamais fait ça avant ! Tu… me plais depuis longtemps et tu étais si belle sous l'orage…

Elle sentit son cœur fondre et oublia les mots d'avant, il lui avouait un long désir. Elle revint s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui caressa la joue.

\- C'est vrai, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je me croyais seule, je n'ai pas pensé une seconde qu'on pourrait me voir et quand j'ai vu que c'était le cas, j'ai voulu fuir mais j'ai aperçu ton visage sous la braise de ta cigarette et je crois que tu me plaisais depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas accepter que tu me prennes pour une salope ensuite tant j'avais envie de toi ! Mais… pour personne d'autre, je n'aurais accepté ça, je te le jure…

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, elle mit ses bras autour de son cou, son baiser était passionné et la rendit amoureuse complètement. Il quitta ses lèvres et la renversa sur le canapé, écarta son peignoir et baisa ses seins. Elle gémit et passa ses mains sous son débardeur pour caresser son dos large et rassurant. Lorsqu'il revint l'embrasser sur la bouche, elle se pâma dans ses bras et l'avertit :

\- Il se peut que si tu continues ainsi, je sois amoureuse de toi ensuite et refuse de te laisser retourner à ta solitude Terrence !

Il sonda ses yeux, sourit puis répondit :

\- Je prends le risque Candy ! Mais si tu veux t'incruster dans ma vie, appelle-moi Terry, je préfère !

\- Avec plaisir Terry ! C'est mignon Terry, j'adore aussi !

Elle l'attira plus près et fut ravie de le sentir aussi dur que tout à l'heure. Il retourna s'abreuver à ses seins, les suça de tout son saoul puis glissa sur son ventre et lui fit subir une caresse de sa langue qui la fit onduler. Lorsqu'il effleura son clitoris du bout de la langue, elle se sentit déjà fourmiller de partout. Il décida de lui faire subir encore une excitation longue et au fil du rasoir. Elle se retint au début de crier puis ce fut trop fort, il la mettait au supplice, se retirait sitôt qu'elle était prête à atteindre l'orgasme puis recommençait à la provoquer dès qu'elle s'apaisait. Ca dura plus de cinq minutes, elle cria puis le supplia :

\- Terry, s'il te plaît, fais-moi jouir, je vais devenir folle !

\- Tu dois apprendre à te retenir ma jolie, plus c'est long, plus c'est bon, je te veux me dire que personne ne t'a jamais fait autant jouir !

\- Ça, je peux te le dire déjà Terry, tu es très doué pour ça, tu es le meilleur !

\- Meilleur que ton amant de trois ans ?

\- Oh ! C'était différent Terry, nous étions très jeunes et sans expérience, je ne peux pas comparer mais tu es un amant extraordinaire et je suis folle de tout ce que tu m'as fait même des choses jamais imaginées avant.

\- Comme la sodomie ?

\- Oui. Tu… l'as pratiquée souvent ?

\- Quelques fois.

\- Je pensais que peu de femmes aimaient cela mais… plutôt des hommes.

\- Tu te trompes alors, il y a beaucoup de femmes qui aiment mais les gays certainement plus encore.

\- Tu n'as… jamais essayé un homme ?

\- Si une fois.

\- Et ?

\- Et c'était une expérience qui ne s'est jamais renouvelée faute de goût pour le corps des hommes, même bien foutus. Rassurée ?

\- Oui Terry. Tu voudras me le refaire ?

\- Seulement si tu le désires ma chérie ! Je ne suis pas un sadique tu sais, j'aime faire l'amour de façon complète mais je ne force jamais ni ne fais souffrir… enfin pas vraiment ! Mais… j'aime pousser les limites et sortir des sentiers battus… qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Je veux bien en voir un petit échantillon de plus je crois !

Il sourit et retourna titiller de sa langue son sexe humide. Elle se tordit encore, lorsqu'il glissa sa langue dans la fente et la fit tourner dans la paroi, elle se cambra et haleta tant c'était excitant, ça lui faisait ressentir un effet sur son clitoris mais de l'intérieur. Elle se mit à pousser des oh et des ah d'extase, il semblait infatigable avec sa langue si habile. Elle se sentait au bord d'une jouissance hystérique mais il cessa encore sans préavis et elle se plaignit encore.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas t'arrêter maintenant Terry ! Je vais jouir, je ne peux plus tenir !

Elle allait serrer ses cuisses pour aboutir cet orgasme qui venait mais il lui prit les jambes, les écarta, les replia vers ses épaules, les étirant au maximum, ce qui la mit dans une position très provocante, les fesses en l'air, le sexe ouvert et offert, tout humide. Elle ne pouvait plus le voir, elle ne voyait que son ventre mais elle sentit vite son membre dur entrer en elle puis l'emplir et elle geint à nouveau. Il s'activa alors avec une énergie dévorante. Il maintenait ses jambes, elle était pliée en deux sur elle même, la position n'était pas des plus confortables mais ses puissants coups de reins enfonçaient son clitoris et chauffaient tant son vagin qu'elle voulait que ça continue et ne cesse jamais. Elle haleta à nouveau, elle allait jouir de l'intérieur bientôt, elle le sentait arriver, il la pilonnait si fort, presque brutalement mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon !

\- Oh Terry ! Oui ! Encore !

Elle faillit hurler de colère en le sentant la quitter encore.

\- Non ! Putain, tu es un pervers ! Baise-moi jusqu'au bout bon sang, je vais jouir, je veux jouir !

\- J'en ai bien l'intention ma jolie ! dit-il en lui dépliant les jambes et se couchant sur elle.

Elle vit son visage, ses yeux moirés et brillants, son sourire diabolique mais sentit surtout son sexe la pénétrer à nouveau et elle soupira d'un contentement félin en l'enlaçant possessivement.

Il l'embrassa, elle sentit sa bouche pleine de son goût musqué à elle, mêlé à son haleine chaude et épicée et s'en délecta en gémissant sous ses ondulations lentes mais profondes sur elle. Elle haleta encore mais il l'obligea à poursuivre le baiser et donc gémir dans sa bouche qui l'explorait de fond en comble. Elle atteint encore le dernier étage, il quitta ses lèvres, se plongea dans ses yeux, la voyant haleter comme une chienne. Il la mena alors jusqu'au dernier sommet avant le ciel, s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde en elle en écrasant de son poids son pubis pour augmenter son plaisir. Elle grimaça alors et lui cria en face et dans ses yeux bleus de tigre, son orgasme dévastateur.

\- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Fier de lui, il se lâcha aussi et jouit en elle, la tapissant de sa semence tiède. Puis il se détendit contre son corps, elle l'enlaça d'une façon possessive qui lui plut et sommeilla un peu.

Elle se sentait si bien, en coton, béate, satisfaite et repue de ses désirs longtemps inassouvis. Depuis Anthony et cette seule expérience ratée en état d'ivresse, elle ne les satisfaisait qu'elle même et ce soir, elle était bien en grand état de manque pour s'être mise nue sur le balcon et se caresser sous l'orage. Mais elle ne regrettait rien vu ce qu'elle avait dans les bras depuis. Il faisait l'amour comme un Dieu cet homme en plus d'être plus beau qu'un Dieu. Il semblait aussi très intéressant pour l'esprit et plein d'imagination. Elle voulait le garder celui-là, il semblait prêt à la vouloir aussi plus d'une nuit alors elle n'allait pas se faire prier et tout faire pour que ce fantasme vivant devienne une belle et longue histoire d'amour.

Elle caressa son dos musclé et rassurant avec délice. Il ronronna un peu comme un chat et s'étira pareillement.

\- Oh ! Je crois que je me suis endormi, désolé Candy !

\- A peine dix minutes seulement Terry. Et après l'exploit que tu as donné… comment te le reprocher !

Elle se noya dans ses yeux lorsqu'il releva la tête.

\- Un exploit ? Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Oh ! Oui ! Je le pense et voudrais que tu le renouvelles souvent !

\- Avec toi ?

\- Avec qui d'autre ? Tu aimerais… une autre ?

\- Pour l'instant non mais… je ne peux pas parler d'avenir après une nuit pareille !

\- Oui, tu me l'as déjà dit, tu ne crois pas à ma fidélité ! Je comprends bien mais… si tu me laisses le temps de te prouver que c'est uniquement parce que c'est toi que j'ai fait cela, je te le prouverais.

\- D'accord, prouve-le moi ! Bon, j'ai un besoin pressant, je vais retourner chez moi !

\- J'ai aussi des toilettes et une salle de bain tu sais !

\- Je m'en doute mais je préfère rentrer, j'ai mes habitudes et puis je voudrais dormir car demain je dois jouer en après-midi une pièce de théâtre.

\- Ah ! Où ça ?

\- Dans un tout petit théâtre de Broadway.

\- Quel rôle joues-tu ?

\- Don Juan de Molière !

\- Génial ! Je peux venir te voir ?

\- Si tu en as envie, bien sûr !

\- J'y serai sans faute Terry ! Alors bonne nuit… cher voisin !

\- Bonne nuit chère voisine !

Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres puis se leva et disparut sur le balcon. Candy soupira, elle aurait aimé le garder toute la nuit mais elle savait que pour garder ce trésor que la vie lui offrait, il ne fallait pas vouloir le retenir ni l'étouffer mais le laisser libre de vouloir revenir.

Elle se leva et alla prendre une douche. Puis vêtue de son peignoir, elle retourna sur le balcon. Elle jeta un œil sur celui de Terry, vit qu'il y avait encore de la lumière dans le salon et eut envie d'aller lui dire bonne nuit encore. Elle enjamba donc le muret, évita de regarder en bas et fit la même opération pour gagner le balcon voisin. Elle pénétra dans le salon, il était vide de Terry, elle admira le mobilier contemporain, la déco simple, lambris clair, affiches de théâtre sous verre, bibliothèque emplie de livres aux belles reliures, des classiques du théâtre, Shakespeare, Molière et d'autres plus contemporains. Elle tiqua en voyant un cadre de portrait de femme puis se rendit compte que la belle femme blonde avait des yeux bleus saphir identiques à Terry. Elle semblait jeune mais elle ne pouvait être que sa mère, son sourire ressemblait aussi au sien. Elle vit ensuite un autre cadre avec un petit garçon brun dans les bras de la dame, c'était bien sa mère et le petit Terry qui devait avoir dans les cinq ans, déjà si craquant.

Candy s'éloigna sur la pointe des pieds, elle sortit du salon, vit une autre pièce éclairée à gauche et alla voir s'il s'y trouvait. Elle le vit allongé sur son lit, nu, un téléphone portable dans la main. Elle recula alors, elle ne pouvait pas écouter une conversation qui n'était pas destinée à elle. Elle voulut retourner chez elle mais lorsqu'elle entendit :

\- Allô ma chérie ? Oui c'est Terry mon ange, je viendrais demain avant ma représentation de seize heure, je te le promets mon bébé ! Je t'aime, je t'adore ma toute belle, à très vite !

Candy blêmit, réalisant qu'elle s'était faite avoir. Elle faillit faire demi tour et aller lui dire ce qu'elle pense de lui à ce menteur de première mais elle ne voulut pas aller se ridiculiser et préféra partir. Elle gagna le salon, en sortit sans plus s'occuper de son ameublement et sa déco puis une fois sur le balcon, réenjamba le muret, sauta de l'autre côté, se tordit la cheville et faillit pousser un cri mais elle serra les dents de peur qu'il l'entende, boita jusqu'à son salon, referma les portes fenêtres puis s'affala sur le canapé et pleura.

 _« Salaud, espèce de salaud ! Un menteur, un sale menteur, voilà ce que tu es espèce de salaud de Don Juan de malheur ! Et il voudrait que je lui soit fidèle, et puis quoi encore alors que monsieur est déjà bien occupé ailleurs ! Eh ! Merde ! Pourquoi lui ai-je fait confiance, me voilà bien maintenant amoureuse d'un obsédé sexuel pareil ! Ma chérie, mon ange, mon bébé, ma toute belle… je t'aime ! Est-ce vrai ? Lui mens-tu aussi à elle ? Non, ça sonnait si vrai ! Oui, tu es acteur mais… ça semblait bien trop naturel, vrai, authentique pour… Non ! Je ne peux pas envisager d'avenir avec toi, elle mérite tant d'amour apparemment et ce n'est pas moi qui vais espérer quelque chose sur la ruine d'une autre ! Ca m'aurait étonnée finalement que j'ai cette chance… un mec bien trop beau pour moi encore… mais tu es quand même un salaud Terrence, tout est de ma faute pour nos actes mais pour tes mensonges… c'est toi qui les as choisis et si tu l'as fait, c'est que tu es un sale type infidèle et hypocrite ! »_

 _OoOoOoOoO_

Terrence fut déçu à la fin de sa représentation de Don Juan, Candy n'était pas venue. Il se changea, vérifia quand même une dernière fois la petite salle, vide désormais, une cinquantaine de spectateurs auparavant, partis dès le rideau baissé. Il alla demander à l'accueil si une blonde bouclée aux taches de son l'avait demandé, Judith n'avait remarqué personne de ce signalement et elle était plutôt physionomiste de réputation. Il décida alors de partir, elle avait dû avoir un empêchement. Il rit en pensant qu'il ne lui avait pas donné son numéro de portable et elle non plus. Ce matin, il lui avait juste glissé sous sa porte l'adresse du théâtre et l'heure de la pièce mais avait oublié ce détail. Il enfourcha sa moto après avoir mis son casque et retourna chez lui. Il la gara dans le parking souterrain de l'immeuble puis prit l'ascenseur et gagna son cinquième étage. Il sonna à la porte de gauche en sortant, celle de sa voisine. Il fut étonné en la voyant ouvrir en short et tee-shirt.

\- Tu n'as pas pu venir ?

Elle le toisa des pieds à la tête et ne put s'empêcher de montrer son agacement en le voyant un casque de moto à la main et son blouson et pantalon en cuir.

\- Toi aussi tu roules en moto ? Décidément !

\- Je suis prudent rassure-toi !

\- Ouais, vous dites tous ça mais finissez tous au cimetière ou en chaise roulante !

\- Ça ne m'arrivera pas Candy, promis !

Elle haussa les épaules puis ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa silhouette, il était si sexy en cuir moulant. Il sentit son regard sensuel et lui sourit d'une façon provocante qui l'agaça en se souvenant de sa conversation téléphonique de la veille. Elle se vengea en lui lançant cette pique :

\- Non, finalement je n'ai pas eu envie d'aller te voir jouer les Don Juan, tu l'as joué déjà très bien hier pour que je ne doute pas de ton talent d'acteur !

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Oh ! Rien ! C'est juste que j'étais fatiguée et j'ai préféré me reposer pour être en forme ce soir pour sortir avec mes amis. Tu ne m'en veux pas n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non Candy, tu fais comme bon te semble. Si tu n'aimes pas le théâtre classique, ne te force pas, sinon, je jouerai encore ce rôle demain après-midi à la même heure.

\- Ok, je viendrais peut-être alors… si je ne rentre pas trop tard ! Tu comprends, c'est l'anniversaire de Patty demain, la boulotte… Donc je ne peux pas le rater, la nuit risque d'être longue, c'est ma meilleure amie !

\- C'est bien de penser d'abord à ses amis de longue date. Bon, je vais te laisser finir de te reposer alors, je te souhaite une bonne soirée et nuit. On se verra plus tard !

\- Oui bien sûr ! Mais… tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

\- Non, je vais rester ici, je mâterai un film ou bosserai un peu sur ma prochaine pièce prévue dans trois semaines.

\- Oh! C'est super, tu cumules les rôles alors ! Et de quel rôle il sera question cette fois ?

\- Tartuffe, encore de Molière !

\- Ah ! Ma fois, tu les choisis bien, tu devrais t'en sortir aussi très bien avec celui-ci ! ne put-elle se retenir de dire ironiquement encore !

\- Eh bien, si c'est un compliment… il est à double tranchant! Tu me trouves un peu Tartuffe depuis hier ?

\- Mais non, c'était pour rire, je voulais juste dire que tu choisissais des rôles forts et pas des insignifiants !

\- Ils sont en effet plus intéressants à jouer. Mais ça fait quatre ans que je joue et j'ai commencé avec des petits rôles, ensuite on me donnait les amoureux, j'ai dû prouver que je pouvais jouer autre chose malgré mon physique et je crois que si on m'offre ces rôles maintenant, c'est que je les mérite.

Elle vit son œil briller, il semblait fier mais pas prétentieux, juste conscient de ses qualités. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, charmée malgré sa déception de la veille. Il sourit aussi et la prit au dépourvu en l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres. Elle ne sut le repousser et apprécia son baiser chaud qui la fit fourmiller dans le bas du ventre. Il la sentit molle, il l'enlaça puis glissa à son oreille :

\- Es-tu si fatiguée que ça Candy ? Sinon, on pourrait s'offrir une petite heure coquine !

Elle allait protester mais son cou frissonna sous sa bouche lui soufflant dessus, ses longues jambes autour des siennes et son cuir se collaient sur sa peau et elle se sentit encore esclave de cet homme si attirant. Elle oublia alors ses décisions d'avant, l'entraîna chez elle et referma la porte. Il posa son casque à terre, la souleva dans ses bras, partit dans la chambre, la jeta sur le lit et enleva son blouson. Dessous il portait un tee-shirt blanc moulant, qu'est-ce qu'il était sexy ! Il lui sourit de façon carnassière en enlevant ses bottes puis vint la rejoindre à genoux sur le lit. Elle se pendit à lui, lui tendit ses lèvres et le pelota avec frénésie, excitée déjà comme une folle. Il n'était pas moins en manque apparemment, il la débarrassa de son short en une seconde, de son tee-shirt en deux puis la tripota partout avec ardeur. Elle gémit, ses seins pétris se tendaient, elle mouillait et tirailla sur sa ceinture, le voulant vite en elle mais sa maladresse l'énerva et il rit et se chargea lui même de cette tâche. Elle prit donc patience en le regardant se dévêtir de son pantalon en cuir. Quand elle vit son slip noir tendu, elle se lécha la lèvre, il le fit glisser, son membre raide se mit à l'horizontal et elle sentit son ventre hurler de désir pour lui.

-Terry ! Prends-moi sans attendre ! Je crève de désir !

-Tu es si pressée ma petite chatte, tu as pourtant bien mangé hier ?

\- Je t'en prie, fais-moi jouir vite, je suis en manque !

Il la scruta, ses yeux étaient presque vitreux, son teint blême, son front transpirait.

\- Tu es malade ?

\- Oui, malade de désir ! Je t'en supplie, fais-moi jouir fort pour me guérir !

\- Bon, si c'est pour te guérir, j'obéis.

Il s'enfonça alors en elle sans préliminaires, elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille en souriant.

\- Oui, ça va déjà mieux ! Remplis-moi longtemps !

Il commença alors un va et viens lent et régulier, il la vit sourire encore, ses yeux s'éclaircirent et devinrent de plus en plus verts. Elle se mit à gémir et irradier, sa peau se satina, son teint rosit, elle devenait de plus en plus belle dans le plaisir et ça le fascina. Il poursuivit ce rythme longtemps puis accéléra, ralentit, accéléra, ralentit. Elle allait crescendo dans les gémissements, elle fermait les yeux, les rouvrait, le regardait avec un regard plein de joie et d'amour, il se sentait puissant de savoir lui donner tant de plaisir. Et lorsqu'elle cria son orgasme et plus encore, il la rejoint et explosa aussi en feu d'artifice en elle.

\- Oh ! Oui ! Terry ! Oh ! C'est bon ! Oh ! Je t'aime ! Oui ! Oh ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Un peu plus tard, il sourit dans ses bras, elle caressait ses cheveux.

\- C'est vrai, tu m'aimes ou c'était juste une réaction au plaisir ?

\- Je t'aime hélas !

\- Pourquoi hélas ?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas réciproque et que je vais sûrement souffrir de t'aimer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que ce n'est pas réciproque Candy ?

\- Pourquoi, ça l'est ?

\- Peut-être !

\- Oh ! Terry ! Je préfère que tu sois franc, ne me fais pas miroiter des rêves impossibles s'il te plaît, je ne suis pas naïve !

\- Je suis franc Candy, je ne te dis pas que je t'aime, pas encore mais je ne peux pas te dire que je ne t'aimerai jamais vu comme tu me plais depuis hier ! C'est juste trop tôt pour moi, on sait que les filles sont plus rapides à savoir ça mais je sais déjà qu'il se passe quelque chose en moi !

\- Mais si tu m'aimais, tu… ne dirais pas mon amour, mon ange, ma chérie à une autre !

\- Quelle autre !

\- Oh Terry ! Hier soir, je suis allée chez toi, je voulais te dire bonne nuit et… je t'ai entendu sans le vouloir dire tout ça au téléphone ! C'était clair, tu es amoureux d'une autre… non ?

\- Oh ! Tu as entendu mon appel à Sarah !

\- Alors elle s'appelle Sarah !

\- Oui, Sarah Grandchester comme moi.

\- C'est ta femme ?

\- Je ne suis pas marié .

\- Ah ! Alors qui est-elle ?

\- Ma sœur.

\- Ta sœur ? Mais tu lui as dit mon amour ! On ne dit pas ça à sa sœur !

\- Sarah est trisomique, elle a treize ans et comprend mieux les mots profonds, il n'y a pas d'ambiguïté avec elle. Je lui laisse un message dans son téléphone chaque soir pour qu'elle l'entende à son réveil.

\- Trisomique ? Oh ! Je suis désolée Terry, pardonne-moi, j'ai imaginé n'importe quoi !

\- Ça prêtait à confusion c'est vrai ! Ainsi tu n'es pas venue me voir car tu étais jalouse ?

\- Oui mais surtout malheureuse, je te demande pardon.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, je suis même content puisque tu m'as avoué m'aimer même en me croyant amoureux d'une autre ! Tu m'aimes vraiment beaucoup alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je sais juste que j'ai passé une nuit et une journée affreuse en pensant que mon rêve était déjà fini.

\- Il n'est pas fini Candy, il peut se poursuivre si tu veux vu que je le veux aussi.

\- Oh oui je le veux Terry !

Elle accueillit ses lèvres, un tourbillon d'émotions l'envahit, son cœur résonnait en elle, ouvert en grand pour ce nouvel amour arrivé comme un coup d'éclair dans l'orage, un coup de foudre violent. Il la laissa encore plus droguée de lui et voulut l'adorer sur le champ de toutes ses forces. Elle glissa vers sa taille et se consacra à le faire à nouveau jouir de sa bouche curieuse et généreuse. Son sexe doubla de volume très vite et de sa langue fouineuse, Candy le goûta entièrement puis excita ses testicules en les mordillant et alla même jusqu'à glisser vers son anus pour y pianoter sa langue d'abord timidement puis en entendant son soupir et en le voyant écarter plus les cuisses et les plier pour lui offrir plus d'aisance, elle lui fit honneur en lui faisant ce qu'il lui avait fait la veille.

Quand elle revint sur son ventre, il s'exclama franchement :

\- Tu es décidément très douée pour me donner ce que j'espère ma belle Candy, tu es faite pour moi c'est sûr ! C'était une première aussi n'est-ce pas ?

Elle remonta vers son visage en prenant son temps au passage par un sentier de baisers sur sa peau puis sourit de son air le plus coquin avant de confirmer.

\- Oui mon beau Terry et j'ai aimé ton goût de noisette grillée, tu es aussi fait pour moi c'est certain, je n'ai jamais autant désiré et apprécié un corps d'homme, tu es un dessert quatre étoiles mon chéri !

\- Quel beau compliment ! Tu es aussi une gourmandise succulente et rare ma chérie, viens me faire jouir avec ton amour plein de talents, veux-tu ?

\- Je le veux, je le gardais juste pour toi mon amour, je t'attendais et je ne te laisserai plus partir maintenant que je t'ai trouvé !

\- Je n'étais pas loin, on a perdu six mois à ne pas oser se trouver, dit-il en la regardant le sucer avec délice à nouveau. Nous allons les rattraper, tu m'as fait assez fantasmer depuis mon emménagement il y a six mois, je vais maintenant réaliser tout cela !

 **FIN**

 **Diogène septembre 2015**


End file.
